Time Sense
by Cuno
Summary: Argh, something deleted my next two chapters... Ok, here's Chapters 2 and 3. More seishi resurrected
1. Default Chapter

Many years into the future, a girl is born with unimaginable powers. Unknown to anyone, the Universe of the Four Gods is about to erupt into turmoil. War will tear the countries apart, unless certain people can bring the gods Suzaku, Seiryuu, Byakko, and Genbu back to the world. The only ones who can do this are the shichiseishi, long dead warriors of the Four Gods. The only one who can bring them back is the girl. And the book has vanished...  
  
"I can do this," Makiko Yuuki muttered, chewing on the end of her pencil. "C'mon, Maki, think."  
  
"Talking to yourself, Maki?" Masayoshi Yuuki, her twin brother, laughed.  
  
"No, talking to this stupid test," Makiko replied.  
  
"Miss Yuuki! Mr. Yuuki! Do you two want to hand in your papers now?" their teacher snapped.  
  
"No, sir," Makiko and Masayoshi mumbled in unison.  
  
Makiko turned back to her test and tried to figure out the mathematics questions. Sighing in frustration, she glanced up and over towards the door. A movement in the hallway caught her attention; she leaned forward to see better. A handsome young man with flame-red hair and green eyes looked at her and winked cheekily, smirking. He mouthed her name, then vanished. Makiko, startled, fell out of her chair, knocking it to the ground. There was muffled laughter as the teacher stared at her.  
  
"Miss Yuuki, is there a problem?"  
  
"There was a young man outside, sir, and he disappeared!" Makiko stammered, standing up and blushing.  
  
"People do not just disappear, Miss Yuuki," the teacher replied acidly. "There is no one allowed outside the classrooms until testing is over. Perhaps you have been studying too hard."  
  
"But, sir, he really was there! He had really bright red hair and green eyes and-"  
  
"Miss Yuuki, I think you should go home for the day," the teacher said impatiently. "You are excused from classes. Go home and get some sleep."  
  
"Yes, sir," Makiko whispered, picking up her books. Masayoshi smiled at her sympathetically. She sighed and left the classroom, wandering slowly down the hallway and out the front doors.  
  
"I know I saw him," she mumbled, trudging down the sidewalk. "I'm not crazy or tired."  
  
"No doubt you did see him," a cheerful voice interrupted her musings.  
  
Makiko jumped and spun around. A small youth stood behind her, grinning. He looked to be about 13, three years younger than Makiko. His light brown hair stuck up, and his brown eyes were warm.   
  
"W-who are you?" Makiko stammered.  
  
"My name's Chiriko. Well, actually, I'm not really alive; I'm just a spirit sent to guide you." He looked confused for a minute. "I'm not sure why I've been sent, though. I really should know this. I'll have to study some more..." Trailing off, he turned around and walked off, fading away.  
  
Makiko stared after him with her mouth open, then shook her head and ran to her apartment. Letting herself in, she tossed her books on the table and walked into the kitchen to get a drink. As she was turning to sit at the table, she saw a young man sitting there, watching her. With a muffled gasp, she dropped the glass she was holding. It smashed, sending a flying piece of glass across her ankle.  
  
She winced, crouching to look at the cut, momentarily forgetting the visitor. It was a nasty gash, with a small piece of glass embedded. She limped over to the sink and pulled a towel off the stove, wrapping it around her ankle. She looked back at the young man, to see him watching her in concern.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said sincerely, his hazel eyes meeting her green. "I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
"I'm okay," Makiko replied, sitting down at the table and lifting her leg onto the surface. She unwrapped the towel from her ankle and inspected the glass shard.  
  
"Please, allow me," the young man said, leaning forward. He gripped her ankle in one warm hand and took hold of the glass. Makiko was relieved to feel his solidity. "This is probably going to hurt," he warned, then pulled the glass out. Makiko gritted her teeth and re-wrapped the towel around her ankle.  
  
"You are strong," he noted. "That is good." He faded away before Makiko could answer.  
  
"Reikai," Makiko muttered. "I think I'm going to bed."  
  
She stood up and walked slowly to a nearby drawer, rummaging through it until she found a large bandage. She carefully wrapped it around her ankle, threw the bloody towel in the wash and headed to her room.  
  
Once there, she changed quickly into her night clothes and climbed into bed, turning out the bedside table lamp. Her exhaustion from studying up until all hours of the night caught up with her, and she drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
Blinking, Makiko looked around her in confusion. She glanced quickly down at herself, somewhat comforted to see her familiar night clothes in the strange surroundings. Taking a second look around, she squinted up in the direction of a misty building. The ground under her bare feet was rocky and strewn with pebbles, but she didn't feel any discomfort. Everything was in subtly changing shades of grey, white and black-everything except she herself.   
  
Makiko looked down and immediately regretted it; she was standing on a tiny ledge over a long drop. Taking a deep breath, Makiko stepped forward slightly. To her relief, the ledge held; she grabbed the edge of another ledge above her and pulled herself up. The building became slightly clearer, but a mist seemed to hang around her, catching in her long reddish-brown hair. A breeze played around her, tugging playfully at her clothes. It brought with it the faint sound of a flute.  
  
The wind increased, pushing at Makiko's back until she was forced to take a step in the direction of the building. Uncertainly, she took another step towards it and the wind ceased suddenly.   
  
"Okay, I can do this," she said to herself, jumping at the loudness of her voice in the still air.  
  
She squared her shoulders and walked quickly towards the building, squinting to see if it would become clearer. Suddenly, a pair of doors loomed in front of her. Makiko stopped dead, just short of walking straight into the doors, grumbled under her breath and pulled the doors open. They led to a dimly lit hallway; she shrugged and walked down it. The doors closed themselves silently behind her.  
  
Makiko glanced at the walls of the hallway, but the light was too dim for her to see anything. After a few minutes of walking, the hallway led to a large room with a dais at one end. A figure draped in shadow slouched in the single chair on it, not moving. Makiko stepped forward nervously, opening her mouth to call.  
  
"Not a word, girl." The voice was faint and Makiko couldn't tell if it was male or female. "My name is Taiitsu-kun. I am the Creator of this world,"-the figure waved a shadowy arm-"that you are in now. Do not be alarmed; you are not dreaming, despite what your mind tells you. Look to your heart, and listen closely. I can't keep you here much longer. You are Makiko Yuuki, descendant of Miaka Yuuki, the Suzaku no Miko. You need to bring back the shichiseishi. But first, you must find the book..." Taiitsu-kun's voice grew louder. "Find the book titled "The Universe of the Four gods"! Only then will you be able to save this world..."  
  
The room began to fade, blurring into grey nothingness. Taiitsu-kun wavered, then dissolved into smoke. Things began to spin, making Makiko feel dizzy. She closed her eyes, fighting to keep her stomach down, and clenched her fists. Something shook her, calling out her name in a fuzzy voice. She opened her eyes with a start.  
  
Masayoshi stood over her, green eyes worried. His jaw-length, dyed blue hair fell over his face as he shook her again. Makiko pushed him roughly away.  
  
"Quit shaking me, Masa, I'm fine," she snapped.  
  
Masayoshi snorted rudely and stepped back. "You were sleeping like the dead," he informed her cheerfully.   
  
"So nice of you to care," Makiko replied, smiling sweetly. Masa stuck his tongue out at her and left the room. His voice drifted back.  
  
"Mom's gonna be home soon. Get your butt outta bed!"  
  
Yawning, Makiko got out of bed and pulled the covers up halfway. Feeling too lazy to make the bed properly, she quickly changed into black jeans and a white halter-top, then wandered into the kitchen. She sniffed the air and made a face.  
  
"Something reeks in here," she complained, holding her nose.  
  
"Must be you," Masa said, drinking a glass of milk.  
  
"No, I think it's that cheap cologne you wear," Makiko retorted. "All my friends say they can smell you coming a mile away. 'That Masa Yuuki, his cologne is so strong.' Don't believe me? Ask them yourself." She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Masa set the glass slowly down, then jumped at her. Makiko laughed and ducked under his outstretched arms, staying just out of his way. He grinned at her and crossed his eyes. Makiko giggled, jumping back as Masa leaped at her again. She ran through the house, laughing, as he chased her and finally tackled her in the living room.  
  
"Get off me, you oaf! What have you been eating lately anyway?" Makiko yelled.  
  
"Cafeteria food," Masa replied, pinning her arms behind her back. "Now, what was that about my cologne?"  
  
"I told you, it reeks," Makiko said cheekily. "Hey, no, don't tickle me, no!" She dissolved into laughter, squirming to get away. "No fair! You cheat! Just because you're older!"  
  
"Only by four minutes!"  
  
"What are you two doing?" Their mother's voice cut in. They both glanced up to see her standing at the door with her purse in ne hand, looking at them with a wry expression. "Get off the floor, I just cleaned it."  
  
"Maki says my cologne reeks!" Masa complained, imitating a child.  
  
"Maybe it does," Mrs. Yuuki replied, winking. "Now, I'm going to make dinner. Oh, Maki, before I forget. I found this in the attic. It's for you; looks like your great-great-aunt's writing. You look so much like her..." She handed Makiko a wrapped parcel and walked into the kitchen, humming.  
  
"What is it?" Masa asked, peering over Makiko's shoulder. "C'mon, open it!"  
  
"Don't get your underwear in a knot," Makiko retorted. "I am."  
  
"That could be painful," Masa smirked.  
  
Makiko made a face at him and tore the wrapping off. A small book lay inside, written in what looked like Chinese and covered by a yellowed sheet of paper with small writing on it. Makiko handed the book to Masa, then read the letter. She turned around as Masa was opening the book.  
  
"Wait, Masa, don't open it!"  
  
Masa slammed the book shut, startled. "Why not?"  
  
"According to this letter, it's a book called "The Universe of the Four Gods". If you open it, you get sucked into ancient China."  
  
"Yeah, right," Masa scoffed. "I don't believe in that stuff."  
  
"No, this letter is from great-great-aunt Miaka. She was pulled into the book and met a young man named Tamahome... She fell in love with him. That's so sweet! Anyway, there's more. Weird, Miaka says that me and you need to go there!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
"What have we got to lose by trying it out?" Makiko asked eagerly. "Miaka even included a list of people to find. Look at some of these names... Hotohori, Tasuki, Amiboshi, Mitsukake..."  
  
"I say we open it then," Masa grinned, his eyes shining.  
  
Makiko nodded. Slowly, Masa opened the book. They both frowned when nothing happened. Masa, who knew some Ancient Chinese, began to read the book, his expression becoming interested. He looked up.  
  
"Hey, Maki, this is really cool! It even has our names in it."  
  
"Masa," Makiko whispered. "Masa, look at the book!"  
  
Masa looked down, then dropped the book as the red glow from it grew brighter. He jumped back, but not before the red glow had enveloped both him and Makiko. Seconds later, the book flew shut. Mrs. Yuuki came into the room to call them, and frowned irritably when she saw nothing but the book lying on the floor.  
  
"Here again!" Makiko yelped when her head had cleared enough to allow a look around.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Masa demanded, his voice shaking slightly.  
  
"I was here in a dream," Makiko said softly, looking around at the now-colorful landscape. "I thought that's all it was. But look, that palace over there! There should be someone inside named Taiitsu-kun. We have to find him, I think. Or her."  
  
"Or her?" Masa questioned as he trotted after Makiko towards the palace. "Weren't you paying attention in anatomy?"  
  
"Yes, silly," Makiko replied, making a face at him as they reached the doors painted with a myriad of colors. "I mean, I couldn't tell. They were clothed all in black and real indistinct. And the voice could've been either male or female, I guess."  
  
"You guess," Masa repeated, throwing up his hands as Makiko tried to tug the doors open. "Here, let me."  
  
Makiko stepped back and Masa pulled on the door's golden handles. The doors opened silently. Masa turned around and stuck his tongue out at Makiko, who rolled her eyes. She pushed past him and entered the palace, finding herself in the hallway again, although now many doors branched off it. Gesturing for Masa to follow, she hurried down the hallway towards the faint light at the end.  
  
Stepping into the wide room, she stopped and stared in shock. Masa almost walked into her, grumbled under his breath and shoved her out of the way, then stopped in turn. His mouth fell open. The dais with its single chair was still in place, but now the walls glistened with clean paint of four different colors, red, blue, green and white. The perfume of lilies permeated the air; the walls were covered with tapestries depicting battles and warriors.   
  
Makiko squinted at one of the closest hangings. She could swear that the smiling young man in the picture was the same as the one who had surprised her in the kitchen. She moved to another one, inspecting it closely and felt suspicious when she saw the red-haired young man with the tessen. He was painted with a very familiar smirk on his face.  
  
"What's going on here?" she murmured to herself.   
  
Behind her, Masa moved around the opposite side of the wall, tugging absently on the two gold hoops in his left ear. Makiko looked over, her eyes catching sight of a painting of an imperious young man with blonde hair and blue eyes. She felt herself drawn towards the picture, studying it closely. The young man looked cold and cruel, but there was a wounded anger and fear deep in his eyes. Makiko felt a similar yearning in her heart; she had always felt for people with problems.  
  
The wall they both stood before was painted a deep rich blue with tiny carvings of waves, fish and other sea animals decorating it. The wall opposite them was a bright fiery red, with a large red bird carved into the middle of the wall. The north wall was painted white as snow, catching the light sharply. The south wall, the one with the entrance to the room was a pale green, seeming peaceful. On the west and east walls there was a picture of a young girl set in the exact center; seven other pictures surrounded the two. The other two walls also had hangings of teenage girls, but there was only three other people on the white wall and two on the green.  
  
"Admiring my hangings, are you?" Someone asked, cackling. Makiko and Masa whirled towards the dais, startled to see an ugly old woman seated there and grinning saucily at them. "Well, now, this is quite a surprise. I didn't ask for two of you."  
  
"Taiitsu-kun?" Makiko ventured.  
  
"Maybe you do have some brains after all," Taiitsu-kun snorted. "Not like that ancestor of yours... You aren't a glutton, are you?" She peered at Makiko sharply.  
  
"No, ma'am," Makiko replied. "I'd look like an elephant if I was. Masa's a glutton, though."  
  
"Am not!" Masa protested.  
  
Taiitsu-kun glared at him. "Yes, you're like that Miaka. Now then, Makiko, you're the one I really wanted to see. Do you remember your dream?" When Makiko nodded, she continued. "Then obviously you found the book. Wonder where it was... Makiko, bring back the shichiseishi!"   
  
Makiko jumped as Taiitsu-kun's voice rose sharply. "The who?"  
  
"This shichiseishi," Masa answered. "The star-honored warriors. They each have a symbol somewhere on their bodies. They're supposed to protect a priestess of a god... The Suzaku no Miko was, I believe, great-great-aunt Miaka. And Seiryuu no Miko must have been her best friend, Yui Hongo!"  
  
"Right, right," Taiitsu-kun chuckled. "I must be getting old; I didn't think you had a brain in that head, Masayoshi. Usually only one of a set of twins has a mind."  
  
"Thanks ever so," Masa replied dryly. "Why does Maki have to bring these shichiseishi back? They've been dead for... maybe three hundred years or so. According to the book, a few for even longer than that."  
  
"Because," Taiitsu-kun said seriously, leaning forward, "the Four Gods have vanished."  
  
"Gods don't just vanish!" Makiko exclaimed.  
  
"Neither do people, Makiko," Taiitsu-kun snorted. Makiko blushed.  
  
"And how exactly is Maki supposed to bring these shichiseishi back?" Masa inquired.  
  
Taiitsu-kun looked at him like she was seriously considering taking back her good opinion of him. "She has the power," she said slowly, as though talking to a two-year-old.  
  
"What power?" Makiko asked, irritated. "I don't have any power. I'm just a teenage girl whose teacher thinks she's insane now because she saw him in the middle of class!" Whirling around, she pointed at the red-haired young man in the tapestry at her right. For a second, he seemed to move, to wink at her. Makiko jumped back with an exclamation.  
  
"Makiko!" Masa said, shocked. "Where'd you learn that language?"  
  
"He moved!" Makiko's voice shook as she stared at the now immobile painting. She ignored Masa's outrage. "Taiitsu-kun, he moved!"  
  
"I heard you the first time," Taiitsu-kun commented. "That is your power. You can bring people back from the dead. Now go and find the first person, a young man by the name of Tamahome. The Nyan-Nyans will show you where he is buried."  
  
"The Nyan-Nyans?" Makiko questioned, but Taiitsu-kun had vanished. Then, a troupe of sickeningly cute little girls ran into the room, giggling and bowing. They presented Makiko with a scrap of parchment and ran out again. "Ugh," Makiko said. "Little kids."  
  
"Little goddesses," Masa informed her vaguely. "Let me see that paper."  
  
"Parchment," Makiko replied in the same tone, then handed it to him. "Hope you can read it; I can't."  
  
"It's written in Ancient Chinese. But I think this is the temple." He pointed to a crude drawing of a large building. "And these directions say that this Tamahome is that way."   
  
He pointed. To their surprise, they were no longer in the palace and were now outside. In the direction Masa pointed, there was a great tree with overhanging branches. Beneath it a large silver tombstone was set firmly in the brown earth, overgrown with vines and yellow flowers. Looking at each other and shrugging, the twins walked towards the tree, stopping in front of the tombstone. Makiko stepped forward, drawn by something she couldn't quite describe.  
  
Kneeling in front of the tombstone, she rested one hand on the worn face, closing her eyes. Masa, staying a respectful distance back, blinked as a symbol flared to life on the small of Makiko's back, subtly painted into the tail of the red-and-silver dragon tattoo that stretched over her shoulders and down her back. He took a step forward, but stopped as Makiko rose and backed up, one hand palm up towards the tombstone. A shimmering filled the air above it; slowly, it coalesced into the figure of a tall young man with aqua hair. His eyes were closed and his face peaceful. Strangely, he was still young, about seventeen or eighteen.   
  
Makiko whispered something under her breath and the young man floated down to stand in front of the tombstone. He started to become solid. Makiko clapped her hands together and the young man took a deep breath and opened his eyes to reveal grey irises. At the same instant, the symbol on Makiko's back vanished. The young man, Tamahome, blinked and looked around him, puzzled. Then he spotted Makiko and swept her into a hug.  
  
"Miaka!"  
  
"I'm not Miaka!" Makiko cried, pushing the young man away. Seeing his confusion, she softened her voice. "My name is Makiko. Miaka was my great-great-aunt. Are you Tamahome?"  
  
"Yes, I am," he replied, still looking puzzled. "You look so much like her..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Tamahome," Makiko said softly. "It's been about three hundred years since Miaka's time. I was sent here by Taiitsu-kun. You were-were dead. I brought you back, somehow."  
  
Tamahome smiled warmly at her. "I knew you would come."  
  
A/N: Hey, I'm 'Cuno. ^.^ No duh, ne? I got interested in Fushigi Yuugi when I read the first mange book that my friend had. Then I read the second, and I was totally hooked. I absolutely adore it! ^.^ Now, I just have to put this theory in here; it's been bugging me.  
  
You know how Miboshi takes over the body of a child monk (an ugly one, too) and you don't see what he really looks like? Well, how about this: What if Miboshi is actually some ancestor or other of Amiboshi and Suboshi? I mean, look at their names! So, Miboshi could be somehow related to the twins, and therefore would probably look like them and be a bishounen. After all, Watase Yuu draws hot guys, except for Ashitare. But this is, after all, just a theory. What do you think?  



	2. Default Chapter

A/N: I didn't know that, @_@. It just blows my theory all to smoke. -.- Except for Miboshi probably being a bishounen. And here's a point. Maybe Ashitare IS a bishounen... to his kind. *g* Oh well, thanks for pointing it out! You're right, Su would sound pretty weird. And Tamahome's name is long enuff. ^.^ I just have to make a lil correction here... In the last part, in my author's note I called it a "mange book" *blushes* That was supposed to be mangA. *feels like an idiot* So if you were wondering what on earth I was talking about... Well, ja ne san!  
  
  
"What do you mean, you knew I would come?" Makiko asked suspiciously. "I only found out today!"  
  
"When I was dying, I dreamt that one day, long since I'd died, a young girl who looked like my love would come and bring me back to help her. You must be her; you're even related to Miaka."  
  
"Gag me with a sock," Masa muttered.   
  
"Will you quit saying that?" Makiko asked, spinning on her heel to glare at her twin.   
  
"Sorry," Masa replied, holding up his hands in mock surrender.   
  
Makiko smiled. "Sorry, Masa, I guess I'm a bit on edge." She turned back to Tamahome. "I guess you know what we're here for?"  
  
"Yes. You need to find the rest of the seishi." A sad expression crossed his face. "Meeting them again will bring back many memories."  
  
"I suppose it will," Makiko said softly. "Do you know where we could find the next seishi?" She consulted the list from Miaka. "I think his name is Hotohori."  
  
"Yes, the Emperor of Konan. This country you're in now is Konan." Tamahome explained. "Hotohori was buried on the palace grounds."   
  
"This palace?" Masa asked, looking around.  
  
"No, another palace. This is the home of Taiitsu-kun, and this mountain is called Mt. Taikyoku," Tamahome replied, sounding a little impatient.  
  
"Let's go then," Makiko said determinedly. "I'm assuming we're going to have to walk to this palace? How far away is it anyway?"  
  
"I will provide you with transportation," Taiitsu-kun interrupted, appearing behind Tamahome and grinning wickedly. "Tamahome, I must say that death becomes you."   
  
She looked at a spot a few meters away from them, and three beautiful horses appeared, glancing around with ears pricked and eyes bright.   
  
"Oh, wow," Makiko breathed, walking over to one of the horses and holding her hand up. "They're wonderful." The horse, a huge black stallion with a silver mane and tail, breathed over her palm and rubbed his nose against her.  
  
"Maybe you should take this horse," Tamahome called, leading up a small, mouse-grey mare with a calm air about her. The stallion threw up his head at Tamahome's approach.   
  
"Why?" Makiko demanded, her eyes narrowed. "I think I'll ride this one." She rested a hand possessively on the stallion's neck.  
  
"You probably wouldn't be able to control him," Tamahome said frankly.   
  
"Uh oh," Masa murmured.  
  
"Is that right?" Makiko snapped, a dangerous gleam in her eyes.   
  
She turned away from Tamahome, put one foot in the stirrup and swung herself effortlessly into the stallion's saddle. The stallion reared, pawing at the air in front of him. Tamahome leaped back as the sharp hooves came dangerously close to his head. Makiko laughed and let go of the reins as the stallion settled back to all fours. Tamahome reached for the trailing reins, but the stallion neatly skipped away. Each time Tamahome reached for the reins, the stallion nimbly twisted so that he was just out of reach.  
  
Suddenly, he reared again and began to gallop away. Near a stand of trees, he stopped dead, almost throwing Makiko over his head, and spun to gallop back towards them. As Makiko and the stallion raced past them in the opposite direction, Tamahome turned to Masa.  
  
"Aren't you worried?" he demanded.  
  
"No," Masa replied, amused. "Should I be?"  
  
"Your sister is going to get herself killed," Tamahome said angrily. "Don't you even care?"  
  
"Tamahome, you don't know my twin. Watch her closely. She's an expert rider in our world and knows exactly what she's doing with that horse. You implied that she can't do something, so she has to show you up," Masa explained patiently.  
  
Tamahome turned to watch Makiko as the stallion trotted back towards them. Now he saw that she was controlling the horse with the pressure of her legs, completely disregarding the reins. Her face was flushed with delight; her green eyes shone. Her hair blew in the wind, and for a second Tamahome saw Miaka in her. He felt a twinge at the memory, then shook his head and sternly told himself to concentrate; this girl was another, no matter how much she looked like Miaka.  
  
"Though I think I'll take that mare," Masa added. "She looks like she won't try to kill me."  
  
"None of these would try to kill you, Masa!" Makiko called, laughing. "C'mon, let's get going."  
  
"Where'd Taiitsu-kun go?" Masa questioned, looking around. The old woman had vanished.  
  
"Dunno," Makiko replied. "Get in the saddle, Masa."  
  
"Must I," Masa sighed, putting one foot in the stirrup and pulling himself up awkwardly. "Maki, she's moving!"  
  
"Your seat's abominable," Makiko commented. "Sit up straight, put your heels down, hold the reins like they're working parts of riding, and for goodness sake don't pull back on her mouth." She turned to Tamahome, who was mounting. "Do I need to give you any help?"  
  
"No," Tamahome said shortly, turning his dun gelding towards the stand of trees. "Let's go!"  
  
Hours later, Tamahome pulled the gelding to a stop and waved at the large city in front of them. Masa looked grateful as he warily released his death-grip on the horse's mane and stretched carefully. Makiko shifted impatiently as she looked down at the lights of the city. She could feel that sense of pulling again; wanting to be down in the city with all her heart and mind. Tamahome looked at her carefully, then sent his horse trotting down the small hill.  
  
Makiko grinned, and cantered past Tamahome. Behind them, Masa grabbed onto the mane and tried to stay in the saddle as the mare started a jerky trot after the other two horses. Tamahome kicked his gelding up into a canter, racing to catch up with Makiko. Makiko looked back and spotted him, then leaned over her horse's neck and urged him to go faster. They raced into the city, the ground shaking under the pounding of the horses' hooves. Masa followed them at a trot, praying that he would get into the city alive.  
  
Tamahome took the lead as they rocketed through the streets, disturbing a few people who were out in the twilight. He led them towards a large building with many decorations. They stopped outside the gilded gates and waited for Masa to catch up. Tamahome dismounted and led his horse into an alleyway.  
  
"Why are we dismounting?" Makiko asked softly.   
  
"Because no one is allowed into the Emperor's cemetery unless they're family. So only descendants, wives and children can visit." Tamahome replied.  
  
"Maki, help me down?" Masa asked. "I can't feel my legs properly."  
  
Makiko slid off the stallion and ran to help her brother. Grabbing his arm, she let him lean against her as he slid off and tried to stretch his cramped legs. Watching them, Tamahome remembered his own, murdered family and sighed. Makiko grinned at something Masa said too quietly for Tamahome to hear and helped him over to stand with Tamahome.  
  
"Now what?" Makiko questioned.  
  
"Now we sneak in," Tamahome replied, pushing the gates open silently until they were wide enough to slip through.  
  
He squeezed through and motioned for Makiko and Masa to follow him. They slipped through carefully, Masa muttering under his breath about how sore his legs were. Tamahome led them through shadowed gardens until they reached the iron gates of a small cemetery. The moon shone down on the graves, illuminating one in the middle. Makiko stepped past Tamahome, drawn towards the illuminated tombstone.  
  
As she walked forward, mist began to gather about the tombstone until it formed the vague shape of a man. Makiko held her hands out to the mist; it stretched out wispy hands to her. Makiko's fingers touched the mist and it became the figure of a young man with long dark hair. He carried a sword in one hand, his eyes open and shining. Makiko laughed in delight as the young man smiled at her. The tips of her fingers still touching his, Makiko took a step backwards, pulling the young man along with her. As he stepped forward, he solidified and stretched.  
  
"Hotohori?" Makiko asked. She yawned, then covered her mouth with her hands. "I'm sorry, I just feel really tired."  
  
"Miaka?" Hotohori asked, frowning. Then he shook his head. "No, not Miaka. I remember you. I startled you into dropping a glass when I visited your world as a spirit. How is your ankle?"  
  
"Fine, thank you," Makiko replied. "Hotohori, this is my twin brother, Masayoshi, and I think you already know Tamahome."  
  
"I am pleased to meet you," Hotohori said to Masa. "It has been a long time, Tamahome. It's good to see you again."  
  
"You too," Tamahome replied awkwardly. "Who is the next person for you to find, Makiko?"  
  
Makiko consulted the list. "His name is Nuriko. He's buried at"-she squinted at the piece of paper-"Mt. Black, I think. Miaka certainly needed to work on her writing skills."  
  
"Yes, Mt. Black," Hotohori said softly. "He was very brave, and saved our lives."  
  
"Mt. Black it is then," Masa interrupted. "Makiko, are you okay? You don't look so good."  
  
"I'm fine," Makiko replied, waving a hand. "I guess I'm just a bit tired, that's all." She looked at her list again. "Oh, there's another seishi to find at Mt. Black. His name is Ashitare." She glanced up expectantly.  
  
"Ashitare?" Hotohori asked, frowning. "He is the one who killed Nuriko. You must not bring him back."  
  
"I have to," Makiko pointed out. "I have to bring back all the seishi. Why did he kill Nuriko?"  
  
"I will explain on the way," Hotohori sighed. "How did you get here?"  
  
"We rode." Makiko turned back and started walking towards the entrance. "You'll have to ride double with someone, Hotohori. I think Blackstar is big enough for us both."  
  
"Aww, Maki, you named him! I told you not to name every animal you see!" Masa groaned, running after his sister. "Maki!"  
  
  
"This is Mt. Black," Hotohori said, pointing at the foreboding mountain in front of them.   
  
"I just realized there are two more seishi here," Makiko interrupted. "I really need to pay more attention. Their names are Hikitsu and Tomite. You guys know them?"  
  
"They guarded the shinzaho," Tamahome told her. "They were spirits even then."  
  
"I've got my work cut out for me," Makiko muttered. "Let's go."  
  
Two hours later, they had reached the top of Mt. Black. Makiko slid off Blackstar and yawned. She stepped out of the way as Hotohori dismounted and looked around. She couldn't see anything except rocks. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the tugging she felt from nearby. Leaving the other three with the horses, she walked towards a nearby cave. Ducking under the overhanging stalactites and trailing moss, she entered the cave and paused to get her bearings.   
  
Looking up, she saw the two young men floating in the air, watching her calmly. Startled, she took a step backwards, then forced her heart to calm down. She smiled nervously at the silent men who looked at her carefully. A shimmer off to her left caught her attention and another young man appeared. He smiled at her, his eyes lighting up, then took a closer look and frowned slightly.   
  
"What do you wish, Miaka?" The oldest of the three asked, watching her with one eye; the other was covered by an eyepatch. "The shinzaho is gone."  
  
"I'm not Miaka," Makiko sighed. "My name is Makiko, and I'm her great-great-niece. I, um, was sent here to bring you back to life."  
  
"Were you?" the young man with blue hair asked with a faint smile. "What if we don't want to live again?"  
  
"Too bad," Makiko retorted, feeling more comfortable now. "I'm just doing what Taiitsu-kun told me to."  
  
"Taiitsu-kun?" the third, the one with purple hair, asked. "You are not Miaka, yet you look like her, and you are sent by Taiitsu-kun?"  
  
"That's what I said," Makiko replied impatiently.   
  
She shifted her weight, the tugging in her mind becoming stronger. An angry sigh escaped her as she stared back at the three spirits. The eldest one smiled at her and gestured for her to continue. Taking a deep breath, Makiko concentrated and found she could sense three different strands of light that linked her to the three spirits. Carefully, she took the three strands in her hands and, being careful to keep them separate, concentrated on them until the now-familiar feeling of magic washed through her. She was concentrating so hard, she didn't see the three drop to the ground and take on a solid form. They took deep breaths, the one with blue hair smiling as he smelled the sweet air.  
  
"I'd forgotten what it was like to be alive, to breathe and feel."  
  
"Who are you?" Makiko asked him, uncertain who was who.  
  
"My name is Hikitsu."  
  
"I am Tomite," the blue-haired one volunteered.  
  
"You must be Nuriko then," Makiko said, turning to the other young man. "Pleased to meet all of you." She laughed self-consciously, feeling strange.  
  
"We should go," Hikitsu said, stepping towards the entrance. "I'm sure we're not the only ones you need to bring back."  
  
"No, wait," Makiko said, frowning. She felt light-headed and irritable. "There's someone else here."  
  
Nuriko's face went white. "You can't mean Ashitare?"  
  
"Yes, that's him," Makiko said distractedly.   
  
She could feel the tugging quite near. Mumbling under her breath, she stared at a dark corner of the cave. A brilliant flash of white light lit up the entire area. When Makiko's eyes cleared, a man who looked half-wolf crouched in the corner, watching her with cunning eyes. When he noticed her see him, he leaped forward soundlessly, claws extended.  
  
"No!" Nuriko cried. "Makiko, look out!"  
  
Makiko stared at the creature as it leapt towards her, willing herself to remain standing there. She took a deep breath as Ashitare reached out to sink his claws into her chest. An inch away from her, he twisted suddenly and landed on his feet right in front of her. Makiko forced herself to stand still as he looked at her, then grinned.  
  
"It's good to see that not all courage is gone," he growled, then laughed harshly. He sniffed the air. "You're not Suzaku no Miko, though you're like her. Who are you?"  
  
"I am Makiko, her great-great-niece," Makiko replied, her voice shaky.   
  
"That explains it then," Ashitare muttered to himself. He turned and spotted Nuriko. He growled, baring fangs.  
  
"Stop it!" Makiko snapped, holding her head. "We need to get back to the others."  
  
"What others?" Nuriko asked, watching her closely.  
  
"My twin brother, Masa, Hotohori, and Tamahome," Makiko replied, walking towards the entrance. "C'mon." As she walked out, her words drifted back. "I seem to say that a lot."  
  
  
"Masa! Hotohori! Tamahome!" Makiko called, jogging over to them where they stood with the horses. "I found the others."  
  
"Hotohori, Tamahome!" Nuriko yelled cheerfully, chasing after Makiko. The other two seishi followed at a more moderate pace, talking quietly to each other. Ashitare loped behind them, scowling.  
  
"I'm glad to see you again," Hotohori said warmly. Tamahome nodded to Nuriko, watching Ashitare suspiciously.  
  
"Hey, Maki, you feeling okay?" Masa asked, looking concerned. "You don't look so good right now."  
  
"I feel perfect. Just a little bit tired, that's all."  
  
"It is natural for her to be tired after using magic," Hotohori cut in.   
  
"Can we stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Makiko demanded.   
  
"I believe there is a town somewhere near here," Hikitsu interrupted when Masa glared at Makiko. "Is there still?"  
  
"No idea. It's been three hundred years," Nuriko explained.  
  
"Five hundred for us," Tomite added.  
  
"There was when I was still alive," Hotohori mused. "It may be there still."  
  
"Then let's go!" Nuriko exclaimed, then paused. "Wait, there's only three horses and eight of us."  
  
"I won't ride," Ashitare growled.  
  
"Even if we double up, there's still someone who'll have to walk," Masa said anxiously.  
  
"I'll walk," Makiko said suddenly.   
  
"You?" Tamahome looked surprised.  
  
"Yes, me," Makiko snapped testily. "What, don't think I can keep up? I'll just walk with Ashitare."  
  
Nuriko arched an eyebrow, looking worried, but made no comment. Masa sighed, knowing his sister had made up her mind. Tamahome and Hotohori exchanged glances. Hikitsu and Tomite waited patiently. Even Ashitare looked faintly surprised.  
  
"Maybe that's not such a good idea," Tamahome started warily.  
  
"I said I'll walk, and I'm going to walk!" Makiko rounded on him. "The only way you can stop me is to force me onto a horse, and I can promise you that isn't about to happen."  
  
"Fine, walk," Tamahome replied irritably. "If you get left behind, it's your own problem."  
  
"My point exactly," Makiko muttered as the others walked to the horses and mounted, Hotohori and Nuriko on Blackstar; Tamahome and Masa on Tamahome's gelding; and Hikitsu and Tomite on the mare.   
  
"Aren't you afraid I'll eat you while we're running?" Ashitare laughed, baring his fangs.  
  
"No," Makiko said frankly, then started walking after the horses, leaving Ashitare staring after her.  
  
At first, Tamahome kept the horses to a slow walk, frequently looking back to check on Makiko. She stuck her tongue out at him, easily keeping up with the last horse, the mare, and talking to Hikitsu and Tomite. Ashitare loped behind her, looking from side to side with a predator's glare. When Tamahome looked back again, Masa told him that if he kept doing that, Makiko was likely to get angry at him. Tamahome shrugged and kicked the gelding up into a trot. The other horses followed, Makiko breaking into an easy, distance-eating stride. She managed to still carry on her conversation with Hikitsu and Tomite. Ashitare held the same pace, easily staying a few meters behind Makiko.  
  
"C'mon, Tamahome, this the best you can do?" Makiko yelled, laughing.  
  
Scowling, Tamahome asked the gelding for a canter; Masa started mumbling "I don't wanna fall off, I don't wanna fall off". Blackstar followed them eagerly, and Hikitsu cast a glance back at Makiko before cantering ahead. Makiko started to run, her long legs carrying her easily over the uneven ground. She leaped over a rock, laughing delightedly as the wind blew her hair back. Behind her, Ashitare increased his pace, coming up to run beside Makiko. She glanced over at him and shouted something. He growled in reply.  
  
A small town appeared on the horizon; Tamahome led the procession towards it. A few minutes later, they reached it, slowing down before they entered. Makiko grinned at Tamahome, eyes shining in her flushed face. She was breathing perfectly normally despite the exertion of the run. Ashitare paused beside her, a look of respect in his gleaming eyes. Makiko walked over to help Masa down from the gelding, teasing him gently about his strange walk.  
  
"I'm not used to it like you are," he grumbled good-naturedly. "One day I'm going to get you riding a camel, and we'll see what you feel like after that." Turning to Tamahome after Makiko had wandered over to Blackstar, he explained, "Maki's a long-distance runner, Tamahome. That's why she was able to keep up."  
  
"Just like Miaka," Tamahome murmured, walking past the tall blue-haired youth. Masa shrugged.  
  
Makiko looked around the town, her hands on her hips. The streets were deserted, no lights on in the run-down houses. Then a flash of light down an alleyway caught her attention. Slipping silently away from the others, she followed the light, beginning to hear rough shouts. She walked into the shadowed alleyway, searching for the light that seemed to have vanished. She spotted it again and broke into a slow jog towards it.   
  
She stepped out of the alleyway into a blindingly bright light and rubbed her eyes to clear them. There were startled shouts, then hands grabbed her roughly. Makiko struck out blindly with her fist, feeling it connect with something soft. There was a grunt and a pair of hands fell away. Twisting in the unknown persons' grip, Makiko stamped down hard on the instep of one of them and pulled away to kick out at another blurry figure. Her eyes began to clear and she saw the source of the light was a small child cowering in the corner, eyes closed. The light came from a small globe held tightly in her left hand.  
  
Makiko spun around and saw the exit of the alleyway blocked by a couple of burly young men with hard eyes. They looked her up and down slowly, the one on the left breaking into a harsh grin. There were three more young men circling warily to her right, and a sixth struggling to pull the globe away from the child. Angered, he raised his hand and smacked the little girl across the face. Makiko clenched her fists.  
  
"Hey! Leave her alone!" she yelled, running forward and tackling the youth to the ground.   
  
He grunted in surprise and elbowed her in the stomach. Coughing, Makiko brought both fists down on the back of his neck. He slumped to the ground, out cold. One of the three to her right let out a yell and charged her. Makiko rolled and leaped to her feet, spinning to catch him in the ribs with a hard kick. He staggered, then pulled a wicked-looking knife out of his ragged shirt. Makiko backed away warily, but another of the three pinned her arms behind her back. The one with the knife lunged forward; Makiko jerked to the side and he stabbed his friend in the shoulder.  
  
Howling, the youth let go of Makiko and stumbled away. Makiko hit the other one's wrist with the flat of her hand, knocking the knife from his suddenly numb fingers. The two burly young men at the alleyway's exit came forward, circling to either side of Makiko. The one who'd had the knife grabbed it with his other hand and backed away slowly, passing the two burly ones to stand by the dark mouth of the alley. The fourth helped the wounded one to try and pull the globe from the girl.  
  
Makiko watched the two burly young men warily, balancing lightly on the balls of her feet. Suddenly one feinted at her with a fist. She jumped back and the other one caught her with a glancing blow to the side of the head. Stumbling, Makiko reminded herself to watch them both carefully. She ducked under the outstretched arm of the one on her left and swept his feet out from under him. Without warning, the one with the wounded shoulder leaped forward cat-like, tackling her to the ground. Makiko struggled, aiming her punches and kicks for his head and stomach. He yelped and rolled away, but the other burly youth grabbed Makiko and hauled her to her feet. She struggled, but his grip on her arms was too strong. She tried to kick back at his legs, but he nimbly twisted aside, wrenching her shoulders cruelly.  
  
Makiko yelled an eerie war-cry and the symbol on the tail of her tattooed dragon flared to life. The burly youth swore, and shoved Makiko to the ground. He held her down with one knee pressed painfully against her back and inspected the symbol carefully. The little girl watched, wide-eyed, then leaped up. She pointed at the alleyway and yelled something.  
  
The youth holding Makiko down was yanked roughly away. Getting to her feet, Makiko saw him entangled in a ring of green that was slowly squeezing him. The youth at the entrance of the alleyway turned to throw a punch at a shadowy figure, but the figure easily blocked and then threw him back into the small courtyard. Tamahome appeared, with Hotohori behind him. Hotohori drew his sword and advanced slowly on the young man with the knife. A lance of ice shot out of the dark and struck the second burly youth, freezing him instantly. Makiko turned to the young girl, who ran forward and threw her arms around her waist. Picking her up, Makiko carried her towards the alleyway; Tamahome kept everyone away from the two of them.  
  
Masa met her at the alleyway, pulling her through quickly. Makiko felt bewildered, having no idea how the seishi had known where to find her. They paused outside the alleyway, and soon the seishi joined them. Nuriko glared at them, angrily holding the reins of the horses. Hotohori put his sword away.  
  
"Makiko, are you all right?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm okay. I should've paid more attention to the others, though," Makiko replied sheepishly. The little girl clung tightly to her neck, still grasping the glowing globe.  
  
"You shouldn't have gone there alone," Tamahome pointed out, glowering. "You could've been killed."  
  
"But I wasn't. Thank you," Makiko said quietly. "Where's Ashitare?"  
  
"I think you'd rather not know," Masa told her, looking green.   
  
"On second thought, I guess not."   
  
"Is she the reason you went into the alleyway?" Tomite asked curiously, pointing to the little girl.  
  
"Actually, I saw this light and thought maybe it was someone who could help us. Turns out it was this little girl, and she was being attacked by those men." Makiko frowned. "They wanted this globe."  
  
"I've never seen anything like that before," Hotohori said uncertainly.  
  
"I haven't either," Tamahome added.  
  
Both Hikitsu and Tomite shook their heads. Nuriko led the horses over to take a look, and shrugged.  
  
"Hey, what's your name?" Makiko asked the little girl. She looked up shyly and Nuriko's face went dead-white.  
  
"My name is Kourin." She said softly.  
  
A/N: I know, this is getting real long, but I had to point something out. To Mew, for one, it was a theory, and *I* care about the seishi names. For another, I believe I said Miaka was Maki's and Masa's great-great-AUNT. Which would make Keisuke, Miaka's brother, their grandfather or great-grandfather. Therefore, yes, their last name would be Yuuki and they WOULD be related to Miaka. Arigato.  



	3. Default Chapter

Nuriko stumbled backwards, horror etched on his face. Hotohori looked shocked, and Tamahome arched an eyebrow. Hikitsu, Tomite and Masa looked somewhat confused. Makiko looked back and forth between Hotohori, Nuriko and Tamahome. Kourin hid her face in Makiko's shirt again.  
  
"What? What's wrong, Nuriko?" Makiko demanded.  
  
"Kourin..." Nuriko breathed, his eyes huge. "She-she even looks like her!"  
  
"Well, yes, she should look like herself," Makiko replied dryly. "Do you know her? No, wait, that's stupid. You couldn't have known her."  
  
"In a way, perhaps he does know her," Hotohori murmured. "Kourin is also the name of Nuriko's little sister, who died when he was ten and she was nine."  
  
"Whoa, freaky," Makiko commented. "Nuriko, are you okay?"  
  
"Fine, fine," Nuriko replied absently, still staring at the little girl in Makiko's arms.   
  
Kourin twisted around, giggled and held out her arms to Nuriko. Hesitantly, he stepped forward and took Kourin from Makiko. Kourin smiled angelically and wrapped her small arms around Nuriko's neck, hugging him tightly. For a moment, Nuriko looked as if he might cry, but then he hugged the little girl back and smiled.   
  
"What's that little globe she's holding?" Masa asked curiously. "Can she tell us?"  
  
"It's a mirror-globe," Kourin answered shyly. "Taiitsu-kun gave it to me and told me to bring it to you."  
  
"A mirror-globe?" Hotohori asked. "What does it do?"  
  
"Shows you anything you want to see," Taiitsu-kun's voice came from the softly glowing globe. "Right now, it's my beautiful face."  
  
"No comment," Makiko murmured.  
  
"I heard that, girl! Now then, Kourin is supposed to give you this globe, so you can speak with me any time you wish. It can also show a little bit of the future, which I find quite handy." Taiitsu-kun laughed. "Then Kourin has to come back." The globe flared, then went dark.  
  
Kourin offered the mirror-globe to Makiko, who took it and examined it with interest.   
  
"Kourin, do you remember me?" Nuriko asked, his eyes veiled.  
  
Kourin giggled. "'Course I do! You're the bestest brother in the whole world." Her little face suddenly went dark and she frowned. "But I gotta go back to Taiitsu-kun. She needs me."  
  
"I need you too," Nuriko whispered.   
  
Masa grabbed Makiko's arm and pulled her away, motioning for Tamahome, Hotohori, Hikitsu and Tomite to follow them. They did, leaving Nuriko with his little sister. The siblings talked in low voices for a few minutes, then Kourin threw her arms around Nuriko's neck again and hugged him as tightly as she could. He ruffled her hair gently, wiping his face with his other hand. Kourin began to fade slowly from sight, her arms still around Nuriko. As she vanished, a small girl's voice whispered "I'll see you again, Nuriko, I promise". Nuriko stood with his head down for a moment, then looked up and smiled at the others.  
  
"Hey, I'm okay, honest," he called.  
  
"That's good," Makiko called back, jogging up to him. "Hey, this thing's glowing again!"  
  
The mirror-globe flashed white, then a blurry image appeared in the depths. Makiko squinted at it, then grinned as the image cleared and strengthened. It showed two young men, one with fiery red hair and the other with blue-black, dancing in a circle and laughing. Then the one with bright red hair pulled out an iron fan and showed it to the other, laughing and then swirling it through the air to make dazzling swaths of fire.   
  
"That's Tasuki and Kouji," Tamahome said. "Tasuki's another seishi, and Kouji is his friend, and fellow bandit."  
  
"Bandits?" Makiko asked.  
  
"Long story," Hotohori sighed. "Get Tasuki to explain it to you."  
  
"Hotohori's just embarrassed that one of the bandits hit on him," Tamahome laughed.  
  
"You got hit on by a bandit?" Masa smirked.  
  
"He thought I was a woman," Hotohori mumbled, his face red.  
  
"Not that it stopped him when he found out Hotohori wasn't!" Tamahome added, grinning.  
  
"That's what happens when you look like me," Hotohori said, shrugging philosophically.  
  
"So where do we find Tasuki and Kouji?" Makiko asked.  
  
"Mt. Bandit, probably," Tamahome replied.   
  
"Is that far?" Masa asked. "I'm already sore from riding." He made a face at Makiko, who laughed.  
  
"It's fairly far," Nuriko said, looking concerned.  
  
"Maybe Taiitsu-kun could help," Tomite said quietly. "You could ask her."  
  
"Good idea, Tomite." Makiko smiled at him. "So, do I just look into this globe and ask for Taiitsu-kun?" She rolled the globe around in her hands.  
  
"What do you want now?" Taiitsu-kun demanded, startling the girl into dropping the globe and having to make a mad grab for it.  
  
"Wanna take us to Mt. Leikaku?" Makiko asked, smiling sweetly. "Masa won't be able to stand if he has to ride again."  
  
"So make him walk," Taiitsu-kun replied, scowling.  
  
"Great Taiitsu-kun, I'm sure you can find it in your benevolent and great heart to grant us this one small favor. Your astounding beauty makes all who glance upon your face look away for fear they will go blind," Masa said, his voice coaxing.  
  
"That's not 'cause of her beauty," Nuriko muttered.  
  
Masa ignored him. "Your wisdom is renowned everywhere, great Taiitsu-kun. Even in our world, there is a legend of the goddess who creates and rules her world with a kind hand, a finely honed sense of justice and an omniscient eye. Could you please find the time in your busy schedule to convey us to Mt. Leikaku?"  
  
"He's good," Hotohori murmured.  
  
"I know," Makiko replied proudly.  
  
"Well..." Taiitsu-kun mused. "I suppose I could do a small favor for such a charming, handsome and truthful young man. I'll take you to Mt. Leikaku."  
  
"Way to go, Masa!" Makiko laughed.  
  
Suddenly, everyone was lifted into the air on a warm wind. Ashitare appeared in their midst, looking extremely disgruntled. He wiped his bloody face with one huge hand. Nuriko hurriedly backed away from him. Masa looked down at the ground, apparently undisturbed by the fact they were high in the air and gaining height. Makiko blanched and closed her eyes. At Tamahome's inquiring glance, Masa explained his sister was afraid of heights.  
  
The warm wind carried them swiftly, and within ten minutes, a large mountain loomed. Makiko opened her eyes and stared at the mountain, absent-mindedly rubbing her forehead. The tugging was even stronger. Concentrating, she felt three separate strands, instead of the two she was expecting. Even as she wondered at that, the warm wind set them down gently in front of a large grassy field dotted with brilliant red flowers.  
  
Ignoring Tamahome's warning to let him check the area first, she walked through the knee-length grass towards three irregular bumps. The seishi and Masa stopped at the edge of the field, something holding them back. Makiko knelt before the three humps, which revealed themselves to be moss-covered gravestones and closed her eyes. Immediately, the threads loomed, brightly colored threads of light. She grabbed hold of the thread that was mainly dark blue and tugged lightly on it.  
  
It flashed brightly, and Makiko opened her eyes to see a tall young man with a scar across his cheek and dark blue hair staring at her quizzically. He looked around, spotted the seishi and did a double-take. He tried to step forward, but he couldn't step down onto the ground, and as Makiko watched, his outline started to blur. She grabbed for the thread again and held out her hand at the same time. He grasped her hand and seemed to step through a veil. He grinned.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Miaka!"  
  
Makiko tried not to scowl. "I'm not Miaka. I'm her great-great niece, and my name's Makiko."  
  
"Oh. You sure look like her." He scratched his head. "Well, my name's Kouji."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Kouji. Could you go over there, please?" Makiko waved at the seishi and Masa.  
  
"Sure," Kouji said amiably, jogging over.  
  
Makiko looked at the gravestones again and lightly chewed on her lower lip. If that's Kouji, she mused, one of these must be Tasuki. But who's the other one? She shrugged and grabbed another thread, this one a pale blue mixed with white. The outline of a hat shimmered into the air; Makiko stared at it. She tugged on the thread again, and the hat became solid and dropped in front of her.  
  
"What the...?" Makiko murmured, poking the hat. "A seishi that's a hat?" She was about to pick it up when it suddenly lifted into the air and two legs appeared under it. Makiko's mouth dropped open as the hat traveled upwards, revealing another blue-haired young man with a staff. He had a happy expression on his face.  
  
"Hi, Makiko, no da! I'm Chichiri," he said, grinning.  
  
"Chichiri?" Makiko said, searching through her pocket to find the piece of paper. "Oh, here you are! Hey, how'd you know who I was?"  
  
"Taiitsu-kun told me. No da! You gotta bring back Tasuki now, no da." Chichiri ambled over to the other seishi, leaving Makiko staring at his back.   
  
"Weird," Makiko muttered, then turned back to the gravestones.   
  
The third thread, a bright fiery red, loomed in her mind, glowing fiercely. Makiko barely touched it before there was a burst of flame and a redheaded young man appeared, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. He had a tessen in one hand, and he swung it again, bringing another swath of flame. He looked down at Makiko and his face lit up.  
  
"Miaka!" he exclaimed. "You're back!"  
  
Makiko glared at him, her head aching. "My name is Makiko," she said carefully. "Not Miaka. You must be Tasuki."  
  
"You're not Miaka?" He looked disappointed.  
  
"I just said I wasn't," Makiko growled. Her legs had fallen asleep. "Can you help me up?"  
  
"Not another female to deal with," Tasuki muttered, ignoring her. "Girls. They can't do anything." He walked off.  
  
Makiko watched him go in disbelief, then muttered a curse and slowly got to her feet. Her legs tingled, and she had to lean against a gravestone to catch her balance. She walked unsteadily back towards the seishi, watching unbelievingly as Tasuki met up with Kouji and they started to dance in a circle. Masa came forward.  
  
"Hey, Maki-chan, you okay?" he asked, looking concerned.  
  
"I'm fine. Although I would like to show a certain seishi exactly what a girl can do." She directed a glare at Tasuki's back.  
  
"There's gotta be one conceited one," Masa said philosophically. "In every bunch."  
  
"I won't ask what you are with your friends," Makiko teased.  
  
"And I won't tell you what you are with anyone," Masa retorted, winking.  
  
"So you're all seishi?" Makiko asked. "There's an awful lot of you, and according to this paper, there's more."  
  
"I'm not a seishi," Kouji said worriedly. "I'm just a bandit."  
  
"You're not a seishi?" Makiko asked, surprised. "But the tugging... This is all too weird."  
  
"Can't expect a girl to understand," Tasuki muttered, walking past.  
  
"See the moron walk," Makiko muttered. "See the moron fall." She stuck out her foot and tripped the redhead, who fell on his face. "Oh, dear, I'm so sorry! Being just a girl, I didn't notice I'd put my foot in your way!" There was a burst of laughter from the other seishi. Tasuki's face was red as he got up. Makiko smiled at him sweetly and walked over to chat with Hotohori, Nuriko and Chichiri.  
  
"We should camp here, no da," Chichiri was saying, looking up at the sky. "It's getting dark, no da."  
  
"You have your mask back on," Nuriko murmured.  
  
"I know, no da! I gotta take it off." Chichiri reached up and pulled off the mask covering his face. Hotohori, Nuriko, and Makiko stared, albeit for different reasons. Makiko stared because she'd never seen anyone wear a mask like that before.  
  
"Chichiri," Nuriko breathed. "Your scar! It's gone!"  



End file.
